The Aftermath
by Coquillage
Summary: The sequel to my story Wake Up Call. Marrec and Claerwen are back in Colhen, and now they have to deal with recovering from all that happened. This is based on no quest, only the characters (minus Claerwen) are based from Vindictus. Rated K due to language (which isn't very different from the game) and, later on, for a gruesomeness. Read & Review, please. **ON PERMANENT HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

Marrec POV

"What do you mean he's dead?" Gwynn demanded after Claerwen finished relaying what had happened in Ainle to the assembled people in the Mercenary Outpost.

"I mean exactly what I said. Ellis went to Ainle and was killed by Information Chief Kalis." Claerwen answered as she looked up from the chair Captain Aodhan had ordered her to sit in after her ankle had threatened to give out again.

"I-I can't believe this. Ellis was just a cadet. What the hell possessed him to go to Ainle? And alone at that!" Gwynn muttered as she sank into a chair opposite Claerwen.

"I'm not sure, but you can be certain I'll figure it out."

"I know you will. Thank you merc-, I mean, Claerwen. Now if you will all excuse me, I need to write up a report on this, go to bed, and hope this will all turn out to be a nightmare." Gwynn said as she stood and hurried from the building.

As Claerwen made to get up and follow her, I put my hand on her uninjured shoulder and guided her back to her seat.

"We can deal with her later. Right now, you need medical treatment. Any suggestions, Captain?" I asked Aodhan.

"Rocheste is too far away. We could send for a physician, but it would be a few hours before one arrived. Our best bet is probably Brynn. He would at least have a few erg crystals to keep most of the pain at bay until the doctor arrived. Sound good, Claerwen?" Aodhan responded as he knelt down to the girl's level.

"Yes, thank you Captain."

"Excellent. Alright, Gallagher, get on my horse and go as fast as possible to Rocheste. Get Dr. Mathonwy. Ceara, go to the Magic Laboratory and tell Brynn what has happened. Marrec, help me support Claerwen."

I got one side of Claerwen and threw her good arm over my shoulders. Aodhan got on the other side and, while carefully avoiding her shoulder, positioned himself to keep Claerwen from falling.

"Okay, on three. One, two, three!" Aodhan shouted as we helped Claerwen to her feet. Besides a quick hiss of pain, Claerwen didn't make a sound.

"Alright, let's move." I said as I turned sideways and lead the way into Colhen.


	2. Chapter 2

Marrec POV

"Bloody hell and damnation! You didn't tell me it was this bad, Ceara." Brynn cursed as we made our way into the Magic Laboratory. "Quick, help her onto the cot."

As Aodhan and I helped her settle onto the designated cot, Claerwen looked up into my eyes with a look that was a mixture of gratitude, grief, and pain. I squeezed her shoulder in what I hoped was a reassuring way and moved out of Brynn's way.

"What happened?" Brynn asked as he began to remove the broken fragments of her outer armor. As I told of the night's events, his brows contracted until it almost appeared that he had a unibrow.

"This could be worse than I thought."

"What?!" Aodhan and I exclaimed together.

"Kalis can rupture arteries as easily as you or I can breathe. I'm not going to sugar-coat this. If you have a busted artery, Claerwen, you could easily die."

"Do whatever you have to do. I'm not afraid." Claerwen responded in that determined way of hers.

"Alright. I'll have to work fast, and I need an assistant. Uhh, Marrec, would you help me, please?" Brynn asked.

"Of course." I answered as I moved closer to Claerwen.

"Okay. Ceara and I will get out of your way and head back to the Outpost. I want an update ASAP. Got it, Marrec?" Aodhan ordered as he and Ceara headed towards the door.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Take good care of my mercenary, Brynn. Claerwen, I know you're strong, so I'm not going to tell you to be so."

"Yes, Captain." Claerwen answered as she pulled herself into the best salute she could.

"No need for that. Just let Brynn help you out." Aodhan chuckled as he left the building.

"Alright, let's get started." Brynn said.


	3. Author's Note

I'm currently out of ideas, so this fic is on Permanent Hiatus until inspiration hits. Any suggestions for the story, feel free to send me a review or a private message.


End file.
